The Royal Engagement
by Zory rock101
Summary: Today was the day I planning to ask Shirayuki to be with me forever. I pacing back and forth think what I will say to Shirayuki. "Zen, You need to climb down," Mitsuhide said, watch me in a deep through. "What if she says No," I said with panic in my voice.
1. Chapter 1

**The Royal Engagement**

 **Chapter 1**

Today was the day I planning to ask Shirayuki to be with me forever. I pacing back and forth think what I will say to Shirayuki. "Zen, You need to climb down," Mitsuhide said, watch me in a deep through.

"What if she says No," I said with panic in my voice.

"I highly doubt she will say no," Obi said, sitting on a chair backward and looking at me.

"I'm with Obi on this one. You guys have been to get for 4 years now and She returns to the castle after being gone for 2 years." Mitsuhide said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Zen, Shirayuki love you," Kiki said, standing next to Mitsuhide.

"This is hard to tell her how I feel," I said, looking down at the ground.

"You did not have a problem the first time when you just kiss her at the watchtower 4 years ago," Obi said with a big grin on his face. I turn to give him a glare.

"Just practice on what you are going to say to Shirayuki," Mitsuhide said, sat down on a chair while he was still looking at me.

"Okay, Shirayuki we been together for 4 years now and I'm ready to take that final step with you," I said but was cut off my Obi.

"Lame," Obi said, letting out a sigh. I turn to glare at Obi again.

"Fine, how will you asked someone to marry you?" I asked, put my hand on my hips.

"Is that a challenge?" Obi asked, stand up from his chair.

"How did this turn into a challenge?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Obi and me.

"Okay, you are on," I said, take a seat and looked at Obi.

"Just great," Mitsuhide said, letting out a sigh.

"If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't be the person I am today. You are like thousands of the most glittering jewels in the night sky, My love will you spread you live forever with me. Please be my wife." Obi said, looking at me.

"I think that a little too much," Kiki said. "If any guy asked me to marry them like that I will turn them down."

"Man, Kiki you don't have to be so hard," Obi said, looking at Kiki.

"You guys are not helping me at all Shirayuki will be here soon," I said, stand up from my chair and walked over to the window.

"Zen, she tells how you feel seen the day you meet her," Mitsuhide said, looking at me.

"I will try and find the right words," I said, not turning around to look at Mitsuhide.

"Will, we have some stuff to get done," Kiki said, walking out of the room pulling Mitsuhide along with her.

"See you, Zen," Mitsuhide said, close the door behind them.

"Sooooo," Obi said, put his hand behind his head.

"Obi get out," I order, don't what to be in the same room with him.

"Okay okay," Obi said, walking out of my office. After Obi left my office, I went over and sat down at my desk.

"Shirayuki, I have been thinking about what the future held for us," I said to myself. "No No I don't think that one like try and different one. Shirayuki, I love you and I want to spread our life together please will you do me the honor of being the Princess of Clarines and my wife."

After a while of trying to find the right words to say to Shirayuki then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said, looking at the door.

"Zen, Shirayuki has arrived," Mitsuhide said, walking in the room.

"Okay, thank you," I said, stand up and walked out my office.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Royal Engagement**

 **Chapter 2**

"Zen where are you taking me?" Shirayuki asked, holding my hand.

"You will see," I answer, turn my head half-way to looked back at her.

"Okay," Shirayuki said with a smile. After a while of walking in the forest, we come to our destination. "Zen this is where I first say I love you," Shirayuki said, walked a few steps in front of me.

"Yeah, Now it is my turn," I said, got down on one knee and pull out a small box. Shirayuki slowly turns around and looked at me.

"Zen." She said, cover her month her hand.

"Shirayuki, from the very first time I meet you feel like spark fly. I have been trying to say the right word to asked you but Will you married me." I said, open the box and show a diamond ring.

"Yes, I will marry you, Zen," Shirayuki said, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Thank you," I said, wrap my arms around her and hold her tight in my arms. I pull back to put the ring on Shirayuki's finger and lend in to give her a kiss.

"I love you Zen," Shirayuki said, kiss me back.

"I love you too," I said, make the kiss deeper. "We will announce our engagement to the whole Kingdom," I said, got up from the ground and reach my hand out to Shirayuki.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, gently put her hand in my hand and help her up from the ground.

"Let head back to the castle now," I said, took Shirayuki's hand again and walked back to the castle. When we got to the castle, Kiki, Mitsuhide, and Obi were all waiting for us.

"So what did you say?" Obi asked, looking at me. Shirayuki and I looked at each other before we answer Obi question.

"She says yes," I said with a big smile on my face when looking at Shirayuki.

"Congratulation," Mitsuhide said, hug Shirayuki.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"Congratulation," Obi said, give Shirayuki a hug too.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said.

"I'm so happy for you guys," Kiki said, also hug Shirayuki.

"Thank you, Kiki," Shirayuki said.

"Well, let go in the castle," I said, walked in the castle.

"I coming going to my room to unpack," Shirayuki said, standing by the staircase.

"Okay," I said, looking at Shirayuki with a smile. Shirayuki walked up the stairs and went to her bedroom.

 **(Shirayuki P.O.V)**

I walked down the hallway to my bedroom. I open the door to my bedroom and laid down on my bed. "I can't believe it," I said, looking at my Engagement ring. I sat up from my bed and walked over to the window. "The moon shining very bright tonight," I said looking up at the moon with the night sky.

Then there was a knock on the door before the door slowly open. "Hey," Zen said with a smile.

"Hey," I said with a smile. Zen walked over to me.

"You still up?" Zen asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah, I just can't sleep," I answer with a smile.

"Why?" Zen asked, pull me close to him.

"I was just thinking is this just a dream," I said, looking out of the window.

"No, it is not a dream. It is real." Zen said, give me a kiss on the lips. "I love you." Zen whisper in my ears.

"I love you too," I whisper back.

"Let get to bed tomorrow will be busy for us," Zen said, walked over to the door.

"Okay," I said, follow him to the door.

"See you tomorrow," Zen said, give me one last kiss before he walked out of my bedroom. I walked over to my bed and laid down.

"Can't wait for tomorrow come," I said, close my eyes and fall asleep.

 **The next day...**

The maid helps me put on my dress to announce Zen and my engagement to the whole kingdom. "Shirayuki you looked beautiful." One of the minds said, looking at me.

"Thank you," I said, looking in the mirror at myself. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said, still did not move from my spot.

"Shirayuki are you ready?" Kiki asked, walked into the room.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I answer, walked over to Kiki. "Where Zen?" I asked, walking down the hallway with Kiki beside me.

"He waiting downstairs for you." Kiki answer, looking at me.

"Okay," I said, walking down the stairs and saw Zen standing there.

"You look beautiful," Zen said, walked up to me.

"Thank you," I said, put my arms around his arm and walked over to the door.

"Are you ready?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"Yes," I said, looking back at him. The guard opens the door and Zen and I walked out. The first thing I saw was a crowd of people standing cheer in front of the castle.

"Prince Zen, you the best." The Crowd cheer. "We love you."

"Lady and gentlemen, Shirayuki and I are getting married," Zen said, looking at the crowd. The crowd starting to cheer louder and saying congratulation to Zen and Shirayuki. Shirayuki turns her head to looked at Zen with a smile on her face and Zen did the some.

 **Thank you for reading:)**


End file.
